salemwitchroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimberly Michaels
This roleplay character belongs to Kelsi and Myka, and exists in the Salem Witch Roleplay universe, created by Kelsi. She is roleplayed by Myka and can be found here Kimberly Michaels is one of the eight dark witches that come to Hollow Creek. She is the middle child of Liam Corby and Ramona Michaels, younger sister to Anna Michaels and older sister to Dean Corby. From a long of female witches, Kimberly was sent too learn about her magic when she was eight years old. In her years at The Gates Kimberly suffered both physical and mental abuse from both her instructor The Magister, and the other girls in her coven, including her sister Anna. Kimberly was perceived as the 'weakest link' of the coven and as such she was made an example of. She remained at The Gates until she was sixteen when a male witch by the name of Adrian Kristoff showed up and offered her a way out. Being seduced by the dark magic, Kimberly joined the new coven that he was forming. First using her new powers to punish and kill those who had made her life such hell. In the year between joining the dark coven and coming to Hollow Creek, she becomes adapt at obtaining information from people and it is suggested that she has the ability to influence people with her words, though this is never verified. When she does arrive in Hollow Creek she is hostile towards the other witches, all except Ayden Balding who she is tasked with influencing his dark magic to become stronger. In the final fight between the covens Kimberly manages to escape, only to later be found by the witch hunters who had been watching the town. She is impaled to a tree and then burnt alive. Her death is viewed by Arianna Kristoff and Daniel Kirkwood. Biography Early Life Kimberly was born on the 6th of June, 1996 to Ramona Michaels and Liam Corby. She was their second child and being a Michaels female, had most of her young life already planned for her. Too those woman born into their family, there was never any choice but to attend The Gates school. As a toddler she was very quiet and would often spend time with her mother in order to avoid her older sister who would pull her hair and take her toys. Anna left for The Gates when Kimberly was six-years-old and the next two years were spent in peace for the household. Kimberly was very affectionate with her younger brother who was four years her younger. It was a month before her eighth birthday that Kimberly was informed that she would be attending The Gates and would no longer be living with her family. Kimberly begged and pleaded to stay and not go to the school as she was afraid of her sister, but her parents would not give in and she was sent to there in her eighth birthday. Upon arrival Kimberly was introduced to the three instructors who would be working with her over the next ten years. Ms Fairway was a kind enough woman, if slightly spacey. Ms Lowe was a cold woman who seemed to have no patience for children, something that Kimberly found odd given who she worked with. Finally there was The Magister who terrified young Kimberly. She was thankful that she would not be sharing a room with anyone but that changed when her sister Anna broke into her room on the first night and had her friends hold Kimberly down on the bed. Anna warned Kimberly that just because they were sisters, that didn't mean that she wouldn't put Kimberly in her place. That no one was too threaten her place as the most powerful in their coven. The girls are caught in Kimberly's room but receive no punishment, something that shocks Kimberly as she has memorised the rules to the school for over a year and knows that the others were out past curfew. Things do not get better for Kimberly when The Magister singles her out for being late to class and gives her ten lashings. Kimberly receives many more punishments like that over the years, The Magister singling her out as an example. Other students take to picking on Kimberly, even the younger students who arrive after her. The only one who is halfway decent to Kimberly is Ms Fairway though she never does anything to stop the abuse. When she is fourteen Kimberly sneaks out of The Gates for the first time and spends the night at a nearby park, playing on the swings. This is where she meets Zack Lewis for the first time. He is three years her senior but the two develop an easy friendship and Kimberly sneaks out to the park as often as she can to meet him. When she is fifteen she admits her feelings to Zack and he returns them. He always wonders why she can never come and meet him during the day and jokes that she is 'his little vampire'. Kimberly always refuses to give much information away to him, for his own protection, and tells him that she is just staying with family who wouldn't approve of her having friends, much less a boyfriend. What she isn't aware of though is Anna catching on to her sneaking out and following her. Over the next two weeks Kimberly is disheartened when Zack does not show up at their meeting place, until one night she goes out to find Anna with Zack. Zack attempts to explain but is unable to speak, which is when Kimberly figures out that her sister is using her unique ability on his. Anna was a siren who could lure any man to do her bidding. Kimberly attempts to break the connection between the two of them but before she can Anna commands Zack to kill himself, which he does by jumping head first off of the top of the playground, his neck being snapped on impact. The Magister and Ms Lowe arrive and Anna explains all about how Kimberly has been seeing a mortal for over a year and lies and tells them that Kimberly revealed the secret of their magic to him. Kimberly spends the next two weeks in isolation and refuses to eat her meals and has to be force fed. She doesn't even react as she receives her lashings. The abuse against her intensifies over the next few months and Kimberly rarely goes a day without receiving a new bruise, her sister being responsible for most as she uses Kimberly as practice for her powers. This goes on for the better part of the next year, until a male witch by the name of Adrian Kristoff shows up. Kimberly is awoken one night by the sound of someone in her room. She goes to scream but her airways are cut off by an invisible hand, this is the first time that Kimberly meets Adrian. He explains that he knows all about her abuse at the hands of her coven and explains that he is there to offer her a chance to be powerful and join a new coven. Kimberly is suspicious over what this would entail and Adrian explains to her the difference between white and dark magic, how those who gave into dark magic were stronger than any white witch. He gives her a sheet of paper with an old celtic rune drawn on it, explaining how if she were to permanently etch it into her skin, that it would speed up her transition to dark magic. Kimberly takes it and Adrian leaves with the promise to return in one week for her answer. Over the next three days she thinks about the offer, finding it tempting as she continues to bare the brunt of her fellow witches aggression. On the fourth night she locks herself in her bathroom and uses a razor to cut the run into her thigh. It almost immediately heals once she is done, leaving only the rune raised from the skin in jagged scars. The waves of dark magic already strengthening her powers. The next two days are a blur and Kimberly can not recall what happened. Adrian tells her later that he finds her sitting covered in blood with bodies scattered all through the school. Kimberly does not recall anything up until Adrian brings her to where the rest of his coven are situated. Later Life to be added here Trivia *Every woman in her family has retained the name Michaels. *Kimberly is the first supernatural creature outside of witches to be seen. *When she is ordered to persuade Ayden Balding to join the Dark Coven, Kimberly also attempts to sway Allison Darwin who she feels is very similar to herself. *She is the first person seen killed by the Witch Hunters. Quotes * Category:Dark Witch Category:Dark Coven Category:Dark Witches Category:Dark Magic Category:Female Witch Category:Female Character Category:Female Category:Ghosts Category:Ghost Category:Female Ghost Category:Dark Coven 1.0